1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a label, a method of making a label, a method of marking a garment or the like, and a tool for inserting a marker.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,489 to Thomas R. Loemker et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,612 to Dennis M. Gadonniex et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,015 to Ming-Ren Lian et al are made of record.
It has been known to insert a marker into the open end of a tubular label prior to permanently closing that open end using a push rod having a terminal end which abuts the marker and pushes the marker to the inside of the tubular label.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,489, markers such as security devices have been disclosed as being applied to garments, soft goods such as towels and socks, shoes and the like. The marker is included in the label during the label manufacturing process. It is necessary to provide labels on garments and the like in order to provide care information relating to washing or dry cleaning, and as to the material or materials of which the garment is composed, country of origin, and so on. While every garment requires a label for this purpose sewn into or heat sealed by the garment manufacturer during the manufacturing process, not every retailer desires that garments in the retailer's store incorporate a marker such as an electronic article surveillance (EAS) device, a radio frequency identification device (RFID) or the like. This may be due to the fact that different retailers have different EAS and RFID systems, or that the retailer may desire to have markers in labels for only certain merchandise, or use them only in stores which have suitable EAS or RFID, as the case may be, sensing gates.